


Buttons

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls, Cussing, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Pedro opens the door to your shared apartment and hears the music throughout the entire space. He moves his feet towards the kitchen because of the delicious smells tickling his nose. He’s about to open his mouth to say something but stops.You’re dancing to the song, moving your hips the beat. Pedro takes in the white button top you’re wearing – it’s his. He knows you like wearing his tops especially if he’s been gone for an extended amount of time.He hardens as he takes in the movements of your hips. He moans lowly, making sure you don’t hear him. He wants to watch you move those hips he loves to hold.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 33





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This is a songfic. This fic was requested.
> 
> *** Lyrics are between these marks ***

You’re in the kitchen making dinner and listening to the radio when one of your favorite songs begins to play. You begin humming and swaying your hips to the beat of the song. 

***  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (uh)  
***

Pedro opens the door to your shared apartment and hears the music throughout the entire space. He moves his feet towards the kitchen because of the delicious smells tickling his nose. He’s about to open his mouth to say something but stops.

You’re dancing to the song, moving your hips the beat. Pedro takes in the white button top you’re wearing – it’s his. He knows you like wearing his tops especially if he’s been gone for an extended amount of time.

He hardens as he takes in the movements of your hips. He moans lowly, making sure you don’t hear him. He wants to watch you move those hips he loves to hold.

***  
Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I want and (want and)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)  
***

Sexy mama, Pedro thinks, yes you are.

Pedro has been gone a few weeks. He’s missed you. Missed your mouth, hands, body.

As he watches you, he thinks about his own hands traveling your skin, his head dipping down and nuzzling your neck. His mouth moving further down your chest, his tongue flicking out to lick your nipples. He knows you’ll moan, weave your fingers through his hair, and arch your back.

His cock aches to be inside of you.

***  
You been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat?  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
***

Your hands roam your body over Pedro’s white button down top.

You think of Pedro’s strong hands roaming your body, moving from your chest down your stomach, and palming your core. You also think of Pedro’s mouth on yours, of his mouth traveling down your neck. His mustache and fuzzy chin scraping across your delicate skin as he nips at the sweet spot along the base of your neck.

You let out his name in a half moan, half hum as you think of his fingers sliding into your slick entrance.

***  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (uh)  
***

Pedro watches as you stir what’s on the stove. He licks his lips as he sees your hand glide over your body. He knows you’re thinking of him as he hears you moan out his name.

God, he wants to make himself known but he’s enjoying the show. He’s reaches down and touches his cock through his pants. He’s hard and aching for release.

***  
You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)  
***

When you hear the words ‘big boy,’ you’re mind thinks of Pedro and his cock.

You close your eyes and visualize Pedro kneeling between your legs, stroking your folds with his cock, and entering you slowly. 

You tilt your head back as you snake a hand into your panties. You arch your back as you find your clit and begin to circle the sensitive nub.

“Pedro,” you moan loudly.

***  
Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat?  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
***

Pedro can’t believe his eyes.

You’re moving your hips slowly, keeping in rhythm with the beat, as your hand snakes into your panties.

He’s consumed with lust because he knows you are getting off to him. He reaches into his own pants and strokes his hard, thick cock. His thumb circles the tip and he feels the pre-cum dripping.

“Fuck,” Pedro whispers.

***  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (uh)  
***

You’re thinking of Pedro and his cock. Slowly entering your pussy, inch by inch. You think about how Pedro stays still as he relishes in how your pussy welcomes him by wrapping tightly around his length.

You begin to circle your clit faster as you think of Pedro thrusting in and out of you. Slowly at first but he picks up speed because you know his orgasm isn’t far behind.

“Pedro,” you moan as you walk yourself backwards. The kitchen island stops you, causing you to buckle and kneel to the floor.

You lie on your back as your own orgasm begins revving up inside of you.

***  
Come on, baby, loosen up my buttons, babe  
Loosen up my buttons, babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons, babe?  
Loosen up my buttons, babe

Come on, baby, loosen up my buttons, babe  
Loosen up my buttons, babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons, babe?  
Loosen up my buttons, babe  
***

Pedro walks over to you lying on the floor. His pants are hanging low on his hips as he still strokes his cock.

He sees you unbuttoning the top. Your free hand reaching in to touch a breast, tweak a nipple.

He hears you moan, sees you biting your lip, and curling your toes. He can no longer contain himself.

***  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (uh)  
***

Your mind is lost in pleasure you begin to feel Pedro’s lips against your stomach. You feel his mustache and fuzzy hairs tickling your skin. You reach down with your free hand and your fingers find Pedro’s hair.

You open your eyes and look down. There’s Pedro kissing your stomach, making his way up your chest. He kisses the spot between your breasts then nuzzles your neck.

“Pedro,” you whisper

“Baby,” Pedro whispers back before he crushes his mouth with yours.

“I’m ready,” is all you moan against his lips.

Pedro growls as kneels between your legs. He rips the fabric of your underwear and throws off to the side. He thrusts into you with one swift motion.

He moans loudly at feeling your pussy around his cock.  
“Oh, fuck baby,” Pedro moans.

Your hands travel under the shirt he is wearing as he begins thrusting hard and fast. You moan loudly and arch your back. Your orgasm still revving inside of you and now it’s ramped up since Pedro’s cock is inside of you.

***  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (uh)  
***

“Pedro,” you moan as your fingers dig into his back.

Pedro thrusts into you and moans deeply, exploding inside of you. He knows you and him have been apart for weeks and with your sexy dance he was turned on and ready to go.

You feel him explode inside of you and orgasm around his cock. Your pussy clenching his cock tightly, milking him for every drop.

Pedro leans down and captures your mouth. 

He pulls back and looks at you. “You need to dance more often.”

You blush and smile, “you saw me? The whole thing?”

Pedro smiles as he strokes your cheek with a finger. “The whole thing Y/N.”


End file.
